


He thought about her love

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Missing Scene, Witchcraft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Cotton avrebbe voluto continuare a credere che l’amore di Anne fosse reale.





	He thought about her love

Cotton avrebbe voluto continuare a credere che l’amore di Anne fosse reale.

Quando l’aveva conosciuta era la timida figlia del magistrato Hale, una ragazzina spaventata e timida, desiderosa però di apprendere, conoscere il mondo ma sempre rispettosa. All’epoca era troppo preso da Gloriana per rendersi realmente conto di Anna Hale, aveva amato Gloriana, l’aveva amata così tanto da credere che dopo la sua partenza non avrebbe amato nessun’altra.

Poi aveva guardato meglio Anne e lentamente si era reso conto di che donna meravigliosa e forte fosse, non era come Gloriana ma l’opposto e per questo era stato attratto da lei, c’era qualcos’altro ad attirarlo ma non aveva voluto perdere tempo ad indagare su i suoi sentimenti, non con tutto quello che stava accadendo a Salem.

Aveva creduto che l’amore bastasse, che amare Anne fosse quello di cui aveva bisogno, che lei sarebbe stata una buona moglie per lui e che era meglio non sapesse nulla, doveva proteggerla e l’unico modo era lasciarla nell’ignoranza perché certe cose non erano fatte per le donne oneste come lei ma per uomini come lui e John Alden, lui soldato delle fede e l’altro soldato e basta, salvo poi scoprire che sua moglie, la sua Anne, era una strega e che faceva tutto parte di un piano.

Mentre la osserva senza poter dire una parola a causa di quel ratto infernale bloccato giù per la gola Cotton Mather si era chiesto se Anne lo aveva realmente amato o se quello era stata solo una commedia crudele ai suoi danni. Anne era una strega, era la figlia della Marburg e sapeva tutto del piano blasfemo di quel bambino infernale che lei e suo fratello Sebastian veneravano, era tutto quello che lui detestava, che aveva combattuto prima di andare incontro a quella che era né più né meno una disfatta.

Si era anche chiesto se l’amore che Anne aveva provato per lui era sincero o se era frutto di un incantesimo o peggio ancora che sua moglie si fosse volutamente ingannata credendo di amarlo, la sua testa gli diceva che era uno sciocco a credere in quello, che Anne non lo aveva mai realmente amato, o come normalmente si amava ma il cuore era di un’idea opposta.

Perché in fondo Cotton Mather non aveva smesso di sperare che almeno all’inizio l’amore che Anne Hale nutriva nei suoi confronti fosse sincero.


End file.
